The University of California at Santa Cruz (UCSC) proposes to continue our training grant (which we have titled Baccalaureate Bridge to the Biomedical Sciences (ACCESS). This five-year grant renewal is for 2014-15 to 2018-19 AYs. It renews a consortium involving biomedical scientists at UCSC, the baccalaureate institution, engaged in a partnership with four Associate Degree (A.A.) institutions. Joining the research faculty from two different Science Divisions at UCSC are the AA partners from chemistry and biology at Cabrillo College (CC), Hartnell College (HC), Monterey Peninsula College (MPC), and Gavilan College (GC). The program Aims are: (1) To improve the success and confidence of underrepresented community college students through community college-based activities including Supplemental Instruction sessions and mentoring in introductory chemistry and biology courses. (2) To motivate first year community college science students through the Mini-Research Camp presented as a collaborative effort between Community College and UCSC faculty and staff. (3) To provide underrepresented minority students with a foundation of fundamental skills and experiences in an 8-week Summer Research Institute held at UCSC. (4) To use Leading-With-Research to optimize the retention and graduation rates of underrepresented minority ACCESS students who transfer to baccalaureate institutions. (5) To engage matriculated ACCESS students as peer mentors and use existing UCSC programs to enable their participation in academic year-based undergraduate biomedical research.